


First Impressions

by wholewheatpopcorn



Series: Pokemon AU [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, pokemon swsh au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:21:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25889521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wholewheatpopcorn/pseuds/wholewheatpopcorn
Summary: Virus doesn't get all the hype about the new Champion. In his expert opinion, he's better than him anyways.
Relationships: Virus | Maxwell Vincent Tyler/ Muse | Maximus Taylor
Series: Pokemon AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878706
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	First Impressions

**Author's Note:**

> Pokemon SWSH AU: Muse is the Champion of the region. Virus is a dark type gym leader.

“Have you met the new Champion yet?” Hierophant's question rouses Virus from his thoughts and his nose crinkles up in mild annoyance. 

“No.” He replies curtly, kicking his legs against the podium he and Hierophant are perched on. 

The new Champion. He’s all people are talking about these days and it’s frankly making Virus a little annoyed. Ok, there was a new Champion. He’s super strong, wow! So what? Virus is strong too! He bet he can easily take the Champion down! The only reason he hasn’t yet is because he wasn’t a gym leader when the Champion was going through the gym challenge, so he didn’t get to beat him down when he reached the dark type gym. He’ll get his chance during the Champion Cup though, he knows. 

It’s not that Virus doesn’t like being the Dark Type Gym Leader. It’s fun, but being Champion— recognized as stronger than everyone else— is something else. 

Virus’s initial plan was to become Champion then take over the dark type gym when he retired. Unfortunately, Hierophant had an accident that took her eyes and that expedited the process a bit. So he’s gym leader now, but it’s alright. The plan is just a little reversed now. He can still take the Championship! He just wishes everyone and their Yamper would stop harping about the new Champion. 

Ugh. 

Uggg _gggghhhhhhhhh_. 

“What’s he like?” He says after a while, knowing Hierophant probably wants to talk about him. She brought him up for a reason after all. He wonders if he’s going to have to put up with Hierophant fangirling over the new Champion now. 

“He’s a very reserved individual, with a cold, elegant air around him.” Hierophant muses, petting her Umbreon. Virus stifles a sigh as he props his chin up on his palm. 

“His battle style is very confident! He’s got a bit of a subtle arrogant charm.” Hierophant nudges her leg against Virus’s. “I think you’d like him!” 

Virus snorts derisively. “We’ll see.” He sincerely doubts he will, but he’ll give Hierophant the benefit of the doubt.

He’ll find out in four weeks anyways, when the Champion Cup starts up. 

* * *

It doesn’t take until the Champion Cup to meet the Champion. In fact, his entire first encounter with him is incredibly unremarkable and occurs the moment he leaves Hammerlocke Gym. 

It starts with Virus chasing his Eevee down the streets of Hammerlocke, which is an unusual and tiring experience in itself. 

It’s not preferable, if Virus is being honest, but it’s yet another one of life’s occurrences he has to deal with. He heaves a sigh and thinks about where he’s last seen Bellona’s bushy tail. Eventually, his feet lead him to a hidden alleyway where he finds Bellona and another figure. 

Bellona is rolled onto her back, her tongue sticking out happily as she enjoys belly rubs from the crouched figure. Virus folds his arms and leans against the wall, eyes narrowing the slightest bit. He watches for a moment as the person pets his Eevee with long gentle strokes. 

Something about the scene makes Virus annoyed. “Hey! Paws off my Eevee.” He snaps, and the person looks up finally. 

And, oh. 

Speak of the devil. 

It’s the Champion. 

“Ah. Sorry, I wasn’t aware she was yours.” The Champion says as he removes his hand from Bellona’s soft belly fur. Bellona tilts her head and wags her tail in response, visibly confused as to why the man stopped petting her. Virus is going to have to scold her when they get home— Bellona really needs to stop letting random strangers pet her. 

The Champion pushes up out of his crouching position and stretches a bit. “What’s her name?” The Champion asks as he runs his fingers through his snowy white hair (dyed hair, if his black eyebrows are anything to go by). His eyes flicker up to meet Virus’s as he stands and his cape flutters out into the air. He’s kind of cute, Virus’s brain unhelpfully notes. Virus squashes the thought down with vehemence. 

“Bellona.” Virus glares at his traitor Eevee, who rubs herself against the Champion’s leg then bounds over to Virus. 

There’s a beat. “You don’t use her in battle.” The Champion points out, making Virus pause for a moment. 

The Champion knows who he is. The Champion knows what his Pokémon team is. Virus isn’t sure how to feel about this. Flattered? Threatened? On one hand, it’s nice to have the _Champion_ recognize that yes, Virus is a stunning individual worth paying attention to. On the other hand, it’s just a sound battle strategy to acquaint yourself with your opponent’s team, it’s nothing special. 

“She’s not strong enough for battle.” Virus admits after a moment of deliberation. “And she doesn’t like battling anyways.” 

The Champion hums in understanding and Virus shifts on his feet to keep him in his line of sight, watching warily as the Champion checks his rotomphone for the time. 

“Well, I have a meeting with the Chairwoman soon.” The Champion inclines his head towards Virus. “I’ll see you during the Champion Cup, Virus.” His cape billows out as he turns and leaves the alleyway. Virus stays in his spot for a while, deliberating.

“So..” He says out into the open air, tilting his head down to face his Eevee. “The Champion, huh?” He doesn’t even know his name, but the Champion knows his. He’s not sure how that makes him feel. 

His Eevee chirrups happily. 

* * *

The Champion’s name is Muse. 

Virus learns this while he’s sitting in the locker rooms, watching the TV flash updates about the ongoing Pokémon rounds. Apparently, he just needs to beat one more trainer before he gets the chance to face off with the Champion— Muse, the TV helpfully informs. 

He’s excited. Of course he’s excited, it’s his chance to finally take the Championship. He’s not sure how he’ll juggle the responsibilities of gym leader and Champion at the same time but he’ll cross that hurdle when it gets to him. Which, hopefully, is soon. 

It doesn’t take long for him to wrap up his final Champion Cup match (the crowd loves every moment of his dramatic performance) and before he knows it, he’s standing in the center of the stadium pitch face to face with the Champion, Muse, himself. 

“I knew you’d be the one I’d end up facing.” Muse says as they turn to face each other. 

Virus gives him a wide grin that’s all teeth. “Then you should know I’ll be the one to take your title from you, my dear Champion.” Muse only looks amused by the statement. 

“Let’s not get too ahead of ourselves, Virus.”

And the battle begins. 

And Muse is good. Really good. His Boltund alone lays waste to Virus’s first three Pokémons and it isn’t until he brings out his Drapion does the tide start turning. 

“Drapion, use X-Scissor.” Virus commands, his voice carrying over the thunderous cheers of the audience. He takes vindictive satisfaction in watching Muse’s Tsareena crumple to the ground and the roars that come from the stands only solidifies the feeling. From across the pitch, he sees Muse click his tongue before sending out his next Pokémon. 

Muse attacks again with an unrelenting flurry of blows and even though Virus calls out for his Pokémon to dodge and counterattack, his Drapion still falls under the pressure. It’s annoying, but still, Virus cannot deny the excited thrumming in his blood— an excitement he hasn’t felt in a long time. It makes his hair stand on edge, makes him want more, more, more. He wants the battle to be concluded with a decisive victory on his end already. He wants this feeling to never end. He wants to battle Muse forever. 

Virus is so caught up with the adrenaline of the battle that he doesn’t even notice Muse’s rotomphone zipping around until they’re both down to their last Pokémon. He watches the pokeball in Muse’s hands glow and increase in size. Muse brings the pokeball up to his face and poses and it’s only then does Virus register that his rotomphone is snapping pictures. As Muse’s Frosmoth expands into the space of the pitch, Virus can only think to himself, _Has he been taking photos of himself the entire time_?

He gives a valiant fight but Muse’s Frosmoth destroys his Malamar and Virus can’t even muster up the will to be mad about it. 

All he can process is the feeling of Muse’s cool, slender hand in his own as he shakes it up and down, and the triumphant little smirk on that cute face. Muse’s carefully gelled hair has come undone in the storm of their Pokémon battle and Virus finds that the slight... messiness isn’t a bad look on him. Virus tracks the trajectory of a bead of sweat rolling down Muse’s forehead before flickering his eyes up to meet Muse’s. He can feel his heart threatening to beat out of his chest. 

“That was a good battle. You really had me up against the wall with your Pokémon.” Muse says, a bit out of breath. 

_I can have you up against an actual wall_ , Virus wants to say. 

“I’m glad I was challenging enough to defeat to make you squirm.” He says instead, with a wink. “Can’t have you getting too comfortable in your throne quite yet!” Muse’s smile widens a little and Virus’s breath catches in his throat. 

“I look forward to our next match.” Muse gives a short wave and exits the stadium pitch. Virus stumbles out after a few moments, dazed. 

He finds Hierophant waiting for him in the locker room with a knowing smile on her lips. “Told you you’d like him.” She says and Virus just flops down onto the bench and groans. 

(He spends the next three hours cyberstalking Muse’s Pidgitter, but Hierophant doesn’t need to know.)


End file.
